Take It or Leave It
by Anime Queen
Summary: Heero's childhood secret is learned as we veiw through his early years.He is a special child with a unique future ahead of him.His cards have been dealt.But luckily he'll draw his wild card.


In the depths of space, on colony L1, a very special boy was being born. He is destined to help bring peace in exchange for his inner peace. That is the fate of the cards he was dealt. Sad but true. So a gift will be bestowed upon him in the future. Whether he chooses to accept it is up to him. This gift will never reveal itself to him, so he will never know what exactly it is. But if he chooses to accept it, it will be the most precious gift ever.

* * *

It has commenced . . . . . .

"Ahh! Ughh! You evil, coniving little son of a , Ahhhh!You did this to me! I'm never letting you touch me again! Ahhhhhh!" "Whaa!" The sounds of a crazed woman in labor were flushed out by the precious cry of a special boy. "Honey, he's beautiful", said the new mother. "Yes sweet heart and look he takes after his father." The new father stated and referred to his son's unmentionables. "Honey, aren't you exaggerating?" The wife joked at her husband. "Hey! Oh by the way you weren't serious about the me not touching you ever again thing right", asked the curious husband. "We'll see." She smirked." What, oh come on honey." The husband whined. "I'm just kidding, how could I not give in to your sexy wiles, even though you've got a few quirks in the bed that need to be worked out." The wife smiled. "Now I know you better be joking", he said acting hurt.

" Excuse me ma'am do you have a name for your baby boy yet?" The nurse asked the new mother. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot to name my own son." The woman gasped. "What's the matter Ryoko", asked the worried husband. "Oh Kanji, we forgot to name our son." "Oh yeah about that . . ." Kanji started. "What . . . ." Ryoko looked at him. "I was thinking of Odin." Kanji answered. "Odin Yui . . . Odin Yui." Ryoko tried out the name. "Umm . . . . honey, but I was thinking of calling him Heero." Ryoko smiled. "Heero Yui, well I still like Odin." The father gruffed. "Oh honey how about we call him Heero Odin Yui?" The mother suggested. "Sounds fine with me", agreed the husband. "Well then little Mr. Heero Odin Yui, how do you like your name?" The mother asked her new born baby. The little Heero Yui smiled and yawned, slowly shutting his eyes.

"Sir, it's been confirmed, Ryoko and Kanji Yui's son has been born. "Good, very good, make sure you know their every whereabouts for the next five years. We'll let them keep their baby for now. Spend every precious moment with your child Kanji. You have five years then he will be mine." An old man taps his fingers grinning evilly as he begins to laugh. The soldier in the corner of the room speaks to his comrade. "Spsst. Hey man he creeps me out when he does that." "Yeah I know what you mean, but what do you expect mad scientists are always loony." The comrade replied.

Ryoko and Kanji Yui went home from the hospital with their new baby boy. They sat silently throughout the whole car ride until they reached their home where they would make wonderful memories. "Okay Ryoko let's take Heero inside, I have a surprise for you." Kanji said to his wife as he helped her out of the car. The newly formed Yui family walked through the house and went upstairs to where Kanji opened a door. "What do you think sweetheart? I got everything we would need for Heero. Do you like it?" Kanji asked excitedly. "Oh honey its perfect." Ryoko smiled and gave her loving husband a kiss. They laid Heero down in his crib and he was fast asleep. Ryoko and Kanji stared at their bundle of joy on last time before leaving the bedroom.

As Ryoko and Kanji entered their bedroom and prepared to sleep a thought popped into Ryoko's mind. "Kanji do you think anyone is onto us?" "What do you mean Ryoko? We got rid of all the evidence and our research on genetically enhanced embryos. No one will ever find out about how special Heero is." Kanji reassured his wife. "Oh Kanji, did we do the right thing in letting our baby be the test subject?" Ryoko cried. "Ryoko don't say it like that. You know that if we hadn't Heero would never have survived after the fourth month. We did what we had to do in order to save him." Kanji hugged his wife. "Kanji I'm scared. We don't know exactly how Heero is going to turn out. We don't know what effects the genetic enhancement had on him. It might not have turned out how our notes suggested. And what if he is found out? Kanji I can't stand to think of it." Ryoko cried some more. "Shh shh, it's going to be alright Ryoko. Everything will be fine. Heero will be fine. And I will do everything in my power to keep Heero safe if he is ever found out. But don't worry, no one will ever found out. But don't worry, no one will ever know. Now let's go to bed." Kanji kissed his wife and they fell asleep in each others embrace.

Elsewhere . . . .

"Bwah ha ha! Bwah ha ha!" The evil laughs of a mad man could be heard down the hall. "Man is that old geezer going to be doing that all night!" said an annoyed soldier. Then a buzzing sound was heard. "The doctor wants some coffee, get him one a.s.a.p." "Great now I've got to hear his crazy antics up close and personal." Sighed the soldier again. "You're coffee sir", the soldier knocked on the door. "Come in" yelled the doctor through the door. As the soldier came in with the coffee he heard the mumblings much clearer. "Will that be all, sir?" "Yes thank you." The soldier turned to leave, but not before he heard something that really startled him. "Yes, yes. Soon you will be mine, all mine . . . " Inside the room you could year loud rantings, then the door was shut and out of no where you hear, "my precious." The soldier froze. "O—kaaay. . . . . I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." The soldier then walked off into the corridor.

Well that is all for now. I've got more coming; I would have made this a long chap. But I figured I would post what I've got for now and see if you like it. By the time I get a few comments the next chapter will be done. I just get so busy, and I can't stop coming out with more stories to write. I should catch up on my other one before I start another story probably. If you haven't read my other story "Till We Meet Again" already, take a look at it. I've got big plans for that one. I've just got to type all the pages I've written, and that takes a while. Well sorry to bore you guys, I'll update soon. Ja Ne.


End file.
